


La linea della felicità

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Introspection, M/M, Post Hades, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Saga si stringeva ancora la mano al petto, i capelli intrecciati, lo sguardo perso, sollevato ad osservare quell’infinita finestra sul cosmo, mondi lontanissimi che, per fortuna, non erano capaci di risucchiare questo pianeta nel loro.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Nulla di sconvolgente. Ti apparteneva anche da bambino, non ricordi?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	La linea della felicità

Nella notte il silenzio appare per quello che è sempre stato, una coltre spessa di riverberi bassi. Che sia il rumore appena accennato degli insetti che si muovono a contatto con la terra, o forse il lento dissimulare della vita che vuole far intendere la notte di se stessa o, semplicemente, il riverbero del rumore di fondo dell’universo, in ogni caso, tutto è legato ad una qualche vibrazione.

Le vibrazioni sono alla base della vita, per questo il vero silenzio, quello che non sa di nulla, non l’ho mai amato, eppure ne ho avuto a che fare.

Quando eravamo piccoli, Saga, in preda al delirio della febbre, aprì un portale sul vuoto assoluto dello spazio. Una dimensione che non poteva portare la vita, al contrario, non poteva che arrecare una morte profonda e dolorosa per entrambi, se non lo avessi riportato alla realtà scuotendolo con tutte le mie forze.

Quello che sentii allora era il vuoto assoluto ed il silenzio senza riverberi, solo il nulla. Per molti anni continuai a svegliarmi nella notte, sognando quell’assoluta mancanza di rumori ed ogni notte, da quel momento, compresi quanto le nostre vite fossero contaminate dalla morte.

Poi venne la separazione, la notte senza suono non era una minaccia, la morte di Saga, la consapevolezza che non sarei finito di nuovo in una dimensione così densa, mai più, eppure il vuoto restava: nella notte, quando si aprono gli occhi e si comprende che la nostra perfetta metà non c’è più.

Mi chiedevo se in quei tredici anni in cui Saga mi aveva creduto morto, egli potesse aver sentito anche solo un po’ la mia mancanza, se fosse stato un po’ triste per me.

Mi convinsi a lungo che non poteva essere stato triste, perché aveva voluto la mia morte, io che rappresentavo l’istigazione alla compensazione della forza a questo mondo. Quindi, perché convincermi del contrario?

Poi venne Hades e le sue promesse a mio fratello, quel ritorno al mondo della luce per poche ore, solo per esservi scaraventato di nuovo con maggiore forza e rabbia da forze che esulano dalla comprensione umana e che sono decisamente complicate da accettare anche per noi che viviamo ogni giorno in un mondo dai contorni meno comuni.

Infine l’ultima possibilità, il ritorno alle origini.

L’accettazione, il ringraziamento, il ritorno.

Io, a differenza di Saga, ricordavo tutto.

Non era insolita come cosa, dopotutto non ero a pieno titolo un Saints di Athena e non aveva senso per me essere comunque associato a loro, eppure mi fu affidato Saga, sin da subito, da chi? Dalla signorina Saori Kido, figlia di un mecenate giapponese morto diversi anni prima, insomma, da Athena.

Dopotutto, io ero suo fratello, vivevamo in Grecia e già di per sé tutto questo suonava semplice. I miei poteri esulavano dai poteri assegnati dalla dea, era un cosmo che da solo mi ero costruito, fondato sull’odio e sulla mia forza di volontà, non era stato facile, anche nel mio ritorno, continuare a sentirlo mio, dall’altra parte c’era Saga che, di me, ricordava solo che eravamo fratelli e nulla di più.

Gli restava il Dono, quello più terribile, ma non ne faceva uso quasi più, tranne nei momenti di minore controllo su se stesso, non era stato difficile, per lui che non ricordava, riprendere a vivere.

“Sei mio fratello gemello, ti chiami Saga. Hai avuto un brutto incidente.”

Era stata Saori Kido a suggerirmi questo approccio, non si rendeva conto forse di quanto mi faceva male dover portare sulle mie spalle quei ricordi tutto da solo.

Saga era in ospedale a quel tempo ed osservava il vuoto di fronte a sé, per uno strano scherzo del destino ricordava almeno il mio nome, lo aveva impresso nella memoria tanto da non essere stato strappato via dal trauma.

“I nostri genitori sono morti da tempo. Ci siamo solo noi due a questo mondo e ci bastiamo.”

Un copione scritto ad arte da chi non pensava che l’antagonista, cioè io, potesse odiare il protagonista della storia.

Saga si era voltato verso di me, con quell’espressione insolita e devota, da rivolgere a chi ti sta portando fuori da un baratro, tenendoti per mano.

“Me lo ricordo.” Aveva balbettato, poi era scivolato di nuovo tra le lenzuola, fissandomi, il capo reclinato nella mia direzione, poggiato al guanciale. “Mi ricordo di quando eravamo bambini...”

Anche io lo ricordavo, erano stati momenti felici, prima di tutto quello che ci aveva separati e che mi separava ancora da lui.

“E se non dovessi riuscire a sopportare questo ruolo?” avevo chiesto a Saori Kido ed al suo scagnozzo, uscendo dalla stanza ed incontrandola per l’ultima volta nel corridoio di quell’ospedale anonimo, in una cittadina greca di cui non ricordo neppure il nome. Chiusa in un tailleur scuro, gli occhiali da sole a coprire occhi stanchi, mi aveva poggiato la mano sulla spalla e aveva stretto forte.

“E’ la mia ultima richiesta, mio Saint. Sei molto più forte di quanto il rimorso voglia farti credere. Confido in te e nella tua forza e, se mai vorrete, tornate al Santuario; ma, prima di tutto, cercate di vivere una vita normale.”

Il resto delle sue parole erano risultate molto tecniche alle mie orecchie, mi restava solo la certezza che per un po’ almeno non avrei dovuto lavorare, perché aveva pensato a trasferire molti fondi sul mio conto, per mantenerci in vita, diceva, in realtà erano talmente tanti soldi che mi chiesi se non fosse il caso di devolverli per opere di bene, cosa che feci, rimanendo con i miei conti ed uno stipendio normale al mese, per entrambi.

Comprai un appartamento in una città tranquilla, trovai lavoro in un piccolo negozio dedicato alle anticaglie. Per mezza giornata ero lontano da casa, ma per l’altra osservavo Saga nel suo tentativo di riaggrapparsi alla vita, un tentativo che vedeva un fallimento al giorno.

 

 

“Saga?”

Sollevava raramente lo sguardo dai suoi libri, tranne quando lo chiamavo e gli parlavo. Leggeva molto, diceva che era per recuperare la memoria perduta. Chissà per quale motivo, i suoi libri avevano sempre la mitologia greca come fulcro, sia che fossero saggi, romanzi o articoli di riviste specialistiche.

Quando lo chiamavo io, mi guardava sempre.

“Sono quasi quattro mesi che sei tornato in vita... dall’incidente. Possibile che non hai di meglio da fare che leggere?”

Il suo sguardo era fisso su di me mentre gli parlavo. Nella stanza c’era poca luce, non la preferiva, ma i suoi occhi così chiari brillavano nell’oscurità ed i capelli castani chiari erano una strana aureola intorno al viso ben curato.

In realtà a domande del genere non rispondeva mai, restava solo ad osservarmi, scuotendo a volte il capo e ritornando a leggere, quel giorno, però, non ebbe la stessa reazione.

Chiuse il libro, di cui scrutai veloce la copertina Metamorfosi, breve sguardo che mi fece sospirare vistosamente, e tornò a fissarmi con quell’espressione remissiva, ma le sue parole stavolta mi stupirono: “Che vorresti fare?”

Devo ammettere che mi colse impreparato, perché mi aspettavo un’altra serata con lui in casa io fuori ad affrontare la solitudine in un mondo che non comprendevo, che non mi voleva.

Ci pensai su per alcuni minuti, rimanendo appoggiato allo stipite della porta, ero già vestito per uscire, una semplice camicia elegante aperta sul petto a lasciare intravedere una catenina, pantaloni scuri, scarpe ben lucidate.

“Vuoi uscire?”

Mi squadrò sempre silenziosamente: “Non ho vestiti abbastanza eleganti per uscire.”

“Scegli uno dei miei, sbrigati...” ero stato burbero, lo ammetto, ma ero talmente sorpreso che non mi aspettavo di dover aiutare mio fratello ad entrare in un mio vestito, ne di portarmelo con me, in giro, la sera. Avrebbe notato, così, quanto squallida era la vita di un uomo moderno? O forse no... forse avrebbe capito finalmente contro cosa avrebbe dovuto scontrarsi.

Nonostante tutto, quella era una novità.

 

 

Era primavera e le giornate cominciavano ad allungarsi, non che avessi tanto da fare. Dovevo giusto incontrare degli amici conosciuti a lavoro, colleghi, non che ne avessi granché voglia, soprattutto se dovevo presentarmi ad un’uscita con loro con mio fratello.

Dovevo ammettere a me stesso che, in quei mesi, non avevo fatto molto per parlare con lui o per aiutarlo ad uscire dalla bolla di isolamento che si era creato. Non avevo il coraggio di affrontare la realtà o, semplicemente, ero ancora in collera con lui.

Indipendentemente dai reali motivi, mi sentivo troppo stanco interiormente per riuscire a superare i miei blocchi, così, intanto, mi ero fatto una vita. Avrei preferito dire ai miei amici che non sarei andato con loro quella sera, così feci proprio quello. Chiamai la persona con cui avevo più confidenza e gli spiegai che all’ultimo momento mio fratello aveva deciso di seguirmi e che non volevo quindi disturbarli con la sua eccentricità.

Immaginai che fosse Saga a parlare di me in questo modo, mentre io ero in altra parte della stanza in cui lui era al telefono, immaginai i ruoli invertiti e pensai che non era un bel gesto, che a Saga poteva fare bene incontrare gente, ma poi mi resi conto che non sarebbe cambiato molto.

Io non ero capace di relazionarmi con lui, non potevo pensare che loro fossero capaci di farlo. Mi rendo conto oggi che a quel tempo vedevo Saga come un alieno sceso sulla terra per essere rinchiuso in una casa a leggere libri e a ricordare di quando era stato un bambino umano in qualche strana missione precedente.

Quando tornai nell’altra stanza, invece, notai quanto poco fosse alieno e quanto assomigliasse in realtà al Saga che avevo sempre immaginato da adulto, al mio fianco. Con il borsello, mentre frugava all’interno e mi chiedeva: “Se vuoi posso portare i tuoi documenti qui dentro, anche le tue chiavi di casa...”

Sembrava quasi emozionato o in ansia per qualcosa, quella situazione mi fece sorridere: “I documenti, il portafoglio... va bene… ma è inutile che portiamo due mazzi di chiavi. Porta solo il tuo, no? O vuoi che torniamo a casa in tempi diversi? Hai intenzione di fare le ore piccole?”

Mi fissò. Non aveva compreso la battuta, questo mi fece ridere apertamente.

“Ti insegnerò una cosa: sono capace di scherzare! Andiamo...”

Sarebbe stata una serata piuttosto strana, non capita tutti i giorni di andare a cena con un alieno.

 

 

Ci sono dei momenti, nella vita, in cui hai il diritto di sentirti abbandonato e solo, ce ne sono altri in cui recuperi un minimo di forza d’animo per sentirti immerso nel mondo. Non fu una serata diversa da quella che avevo con i miei amici: una pizzeria, una cantina dove bere dell’utzo di buona qualità, infine casa.

Ciò che la rendeva diverse, me ne resi conto subito, era Saga. Per la prima volta da quando era ritornato, sembrava così tanto interessato a me da lasciarmi senza parole più di una volta. Le sue domande erano serrate e tutte con un unico argomento: io.

Mi chiesi, ad un tratto, dove volesse arrivare, ma poi mi resi conto, quando tornammo a casa, che non voleva fare altro che conoscermi, quasi come se fossi un vecchio amico incontrato dopo tanto tempo. E poi volle sapere dell’incidente, più e più volte, io, naturalmente, non sapevo che dire inventai quello che potei, ma seppi sin da subito che non lo convincevo, sapeva per certo che molte parti della nostra storia gliele celavo nel modo migliore possibile, ben presto fu talmente stanco delle mie risposte evasive che mi disse, chiaramente:

“Se ho fatto qualcosa che non va, per favore, scusami. Non dovevo essere in me, sei una persona così limpida e buona che mi sembra assurdo che io abbia solo lontanamente voluto nuocerti in qualche modo.”

Lo disse con un totale slancio che quasi mi sembrò di sentire parlare il vecchio Saga, mentre diceva quello che avevo sempre voluto sentirgli dire. Eravamo sulla via di casa, il lungo mare offriva una vista incredibilmente piacevole ed il profumo delle acque si levava fino a noi.

Il rumore dei nostri passi, nella notte, copriva le altre vibrazioni e le onde del mare accompagnavano le spoglie dell’ultimo spiraglio di silenzio.

Sollevai un braccio che andò a circondare le sue spalle, stringendolo a me, con un affetto, uno slancio, che non riuscivo a trattenere: “Stupido. Nella vita ognuno ha le sue colpe. Hai un tempismo orribile. Ci son arrivato molto prima di te a capire.”

“Probabilmente, tra di noi sei sempre stato il più sveglio!”

Saga non si scostò da me, anzi poggiò il capo sulla mia spalla fermando così il nostro avanzare e stringendosi contro il mio corpo, senza vergogna.

“Non ne ho mai avuto dubbi.” Osservai, fissando lo sguardo verso il mare, cercando di non pensare a me, a lui, al suo corpo stretto contro il mio, alle sue spalle che si muovevano in leggerissimi sussulti. Stava piangendo, stupido che non era altro, non era capace di trattenere le sue emozioni, neanche da adulto.

“Nemmeno io.” Riuscì a dire, tra le lacrime.

“Oh no invece ne hai avuti di dubbi. Hai smesso di ascoltarmi così presto!” ridacchiai, sentendomi solo un po’ in colpa per aver dei vantaggi su di lui. Dopotutto io conoscevo la storia, lui no.

“Ci sarà stato un motivo ... Kanon, non infierire!” si lamentò.

Gli scombinai i capelli color miele, appoggiandomi alla balaustra del lungomare, fissando l’orizzonte pieno delle luci dei pescatori.

“E’ un bello spettacolo.”

Mio fratello si voltò appena, per osservare nella mia stessa direzione, tuttavia senza sollevare il capo.

“Le barche. Belle...”

“Non solo...” osservai “... soprattutto mio fratello che piange nella notte appoggiato alla mia spalla. Dopo tutto questo tempo...” sfiorai con la punta dell’indice la sua guancia, seguendo alla cieca la scia di una lacrima, asciugandola piano.

“Non ricordo perché piango, ma è giusto che io pianga...”

Involontariamente, le lacrime punsero anche i miei occhi.

“Non è giusto che io pianga, ma alla fine stai facendo piangere anche me!”

Lo invitai a sollevare il capo e, dopo esserci scrutati a lungo, ci abbracciammo nella notte, la fronte sulla sua spalla, il profumo dei suoi capelli nelle narici. Era una sensazione molto piacevole.

L’alieno era tornato a casa.

 

 

“Kanon...”

Aprii gli occhi, controvoglia. Ero piuttosto contrariato ogni volta che qualcuno mi svegliava di soprassalto.

La sveglia segnava le due del mattino, sospirai, voltandomi nella direzione della voce.

Saga era fermo vicino al mio letto e mi fissava, tremando quasi, impercettibilmente.

“Cosa è successo?” chiesi, senza nascondere il mio essere contrariato.

Si accucciò al fianco del letto, ricercando sotto le lenzuola la mia mano e afferrandola, tirandosela dietro, sollevandosi di nuovo e facendo cenno di seguirlo.

“Vieni...”

Il mio braccio era teso e lo osservai senza capire, era in pigiama, niente di eccezionale, mi chiesi dove volesse andare a quell’ora del mattino.

“C’è una cosa che non capisco...”

Aggiunse ed in quel momento cominciai a temere qualcosa, quella sensazione di pericolo imminente che mi fece acuire i sensi e rispondere con un brillio appena impercettibile del cosmo, che Saga dovette percepire come elettricità statica nell’aria e con una leggera scossa alla mano che stringeva la mia perché si ritrasse, con un piccolo grido di disappunto, le dita strette al petto.

Forse la scossa era stata più forte di quanto pensassi, ma quello che sentivo non era normale, quindi lo superai, brillando del mio potere ed entrando di soppiatto nella sua stanza.

Sgranai gli occhi mentre vedo la porta infinitamente grande che si era aperta sul soffitto. Una porta che dava sull’infinito universo, immobile, fisso. Un residuo del Dono della Dea a mio fratello, quella capacità di aprire e chiudere le porte che aveva anche da bambino.

“Cos’è?”

Saga si stringeva ancora la mano al petto, i capelli intrecciati, lo sguardo perso, sollevato ad osservare quell’infinita finestra sul cosmo, mondi lontanissimi che, per fortuna, non erano capaci di risucchiare questo pianeta nel loro.

“Nulla di sconvolgente. Ti apparteneva anche da bambino, non ricordi?”

Qualche passo verso di me, sempre osservando il soffitto colmo di stelle e polvere cosmica.

“Sei stato tu?”

Chinò lo sguardo su di me, il mio cosmo era così forte nella stanza da apparire brillante, io sollevai un dito, nella notte, ordinai alla finestra di chiudersi e, silenziosamente, senza opporsi, la dimensione scomparve, così come doveva essere venuta.

In quel momento avrei potuto continuare a mentire, mi trovai di fronte ad un baratro: addossarmi le colpe, far credere a Saga che era un mostro, farmi rifiutare ancora una volta da lui, oppure dirgli la verità, cominciare a farlo rientrare in quel mondo che aveva rifiutato, dimenticando tutto, un po’ alla volta, con circospezione.

“No, non posso aprire una dimensione senza essere molto concentrato. Non mi appartiene.”

Scelsi la strada più difficile.

Sgranò gli occhi, fissandomi ancora più intensamente, quegli occhi chiari che riuscivano a ferirmi ad ogni sguardo.

“Sono... stato io?”

Lo afferrai per le spalle, mentre il mio cosmo scompare velocemente, lo fissai, mi specchiai in quel me stesso interiormente così diverso da me.

“Hai paura di come sei?”

“Ho paura di cosa sono.” Mi rispose, prontamente.

“Fai bene ad avere paura. È un potere molto forte, ma con il tempo hai imparato a controllarlo. Sei solo un po’ confuso. Sai, come quando eravamo piccoli ed aprivi le dimensioni senza rendertene conto. Dicevi che oltre le dimensioni c’era la mamma...”

Saga ebbe una di quelle reazioni che in lui avevo sempre sopportato poco, con un gesto violento si divincolò dalla mia stretta e si portò le mani al petto, respirava a fatica, sconvolto nel profondo: “E a te sembra normale tutto questo? Siamo dei mostri!”

Lo aveva urlato con una tale foga da spingermi, come sola reazione, a dargli uno schiaffo.

“Idiota.” Sospirai, abbracciandolo e stavolta, per fortuna, non mi respinse. “Vieni a dormire con me. Se dovessi per sbaglio aprire un’altra dimensione, la richiudo prima che possa sconvolgerti più di tanto.”

Tutto avevo pensato, nella mia vita, non che dovessi arrivare a far da balia a Saga incapace di accettare quello che, per un uomo, è un vero privilegio: ricevere un Dono dalla dea Athena.

 

 

Saga si chiuse per quasi tre giorni in un silenzio profondo. Era sconvolto, si doveva comprendere, ma allo stesso tempo non mi piaceva. Sarà che per quel ruolo che gli era stato assegnato, eravamo stati divisi per ben tredici anni, mi sembrava assurdo immaginare che proprio lui, la persona che aveva anteposto il suo rispetto per la dea, ora ne fosse intimorito.

Passò molto tempo a leggere, mentre silenziosamente, di notte, entrava nel mio letto, per farsi proteggere.

Mi sentivo usato, in parte, quasi come se il piccolo momento di comunione interiore che avevamo avuto sul lungomare fosse sparito di colpo.

Saga si sdraiava al mio fianco, senza dirmi una parola, senza avvicinarsi troppo a me, quasi avesse paura. Mi chiesi ancora una volta cosa ne fosse stato della nostra reale relazione, quella che era finita tredici anni prima, per una mia presa di posizione avventata.

Poi, dopo tre giorni di silenzio, alla terza notte, sentii il respiro di mio fratello vicino a me, il suo capo premuto contro la mia spalla ed entrambe le sue mani nella mia. Sospirai, facendogli notare forse che non ero contento, ma non servì a nulla, non si scollò da me ed io presi a chiedermi perché.

“Di tutte le bugie che mi hai raccontato sul mio passato. L’unica vera era quella di tre giorni fa.”

Feci un cenno del capo, nulla di più.

“L’incidente non è durato solo pochi giorni, la separazione tra di noi è stata più lunga.”

Un altro cenno, non osavo spingermi a fare altro.

“…e prima cosa eravamo?”

Sospirai ancora,  .dando dentro di me la risposta e scandendo piano quella singola parola: “Gemelli.”

“... ora non lo siamo più?”

“Prima eravamo legati dallo stesso destino.” Osservai, sempre più cupo.

Saga stava mettendo a dura prova la mia pazienza.

“Cosa non ricordo?”

“Sarebbe lunga da raccontare e ormai non ha più importanza.”

Con un gesto deciso e forte, mi spinse a voltare il capo verso di lui e ancora mi fissò con quegli occhi chiari che riuscivano a spogliare il mio cuore.

“Non parlo di quei tredici anni!”

Come faceva a sapere che erano proprio tredici?

“Parlo di prima, di prima che ci lasciassimo. Cosa eravamo?”

Scossi il capo, una risata amara dipinta sul viso, guardai altrove, oltre il suo viso, nell’oscurità.

“Cosa cambierebbe saperlo?”

Percepii le vibrazioni di un’auto che passava veloce nella notte, rompendo il silenzio.

“Potrei ricominciare da dove tutto si è rovinato, a meno di questi tredici anni.”

Scossi il capo e affondai di nuovo nel cuscino, fissando il soffitto nero. La mia mano, silenziosamente, scivolò in quella di Saga e la strinse, con una tenerezza che mal si connetteva con le mie parole amare.

“Facile dimenticare per chi non ricorda, a me stai chiedendo proprio un grande sforzo.”

Dopo attimi che sembrarono secoli, Saga crollò su di me, piangendo di nuovo, era veramente disperato e non stavo facendo altro che spingerlo ancora di più nel baratro, ma non riuscivo a reagire diversamente da come stavo facendo. Iniziare da quando avevamo quindici anni, bella proposta, veramente!

Però lo strinsi contro di me, mentre premeva il capo contro il mio petto e piangeva, ancora una volta lo consolai, pensando anche a questa seconda prospettiva e fu in quel momento che cominciai a ponderare.

Io e Saga, a quindici anni... cosa eravamo?

Due ragazzi, molto giovani, che avevano una grandissima voglia di vivere.

Insieme.

 

 

Avevamo quattordici anni, ma l’età, nei ricordi, conta molto poco. Eravamo molto giovani, rispetto all’età attuale, posso dire con non poche certezze che, mezza vita fa, in Grecia, allevati da una persona che non ci comprendeva fino in fondo, c’eravamo noi e nessun altro.

Eravamo sempre stati soli, anche se sin da piccoli ci avevano affidati a qualcuno di diverso dalla nostra famiglia di origine. Nonostante la presenza costante degli adulti intorno a noi, io e Saga eravamo veramente soli.

Non avevamo poteri, almeno, io avevo solo la consapevolezza del diverso. Sapevo che alla nostra nascita qualcosa era andato storto, non semplicemente perché nostra madre era morta, ne perché nostro padre non ci aveva riconosciuti ed eravamo finiti in un orfanotrofio, quando ancora non eravamo stati svezzati. Eravamo diversi perché riuscivamo a fare delle cose che nessuno era in grado di spiegare.

Saga, soprattutto, anche se cercava di nascondere i momenti peggiori agli occhi di altri che non fossimo noi.

Immaginate un bambino di tre anni che, di notte, arrotolato sotto le coperte, accucciato a suo fratello, sbarra gli occhi e grida: “Mamma, non mi portare via!”

Pensate ad un altro bambino, altrettanto piccolo, che apre gli occhi e vede al posto dell’armadio vecchio ed ammuffito del convitto, una porta di dimensioni umane, oltre la quale si muovono ombre dalla vaga forma umana, nere come la pece, sullo sfondo confuso di un varco dimensionale.

Cosa può pensare un bambino a parte: “E’ un brutto sogno, Saga. Ora passa. Siamo gemelli, sogniamo le stesse cose.”

Cosa può pensare un adulto poco intelligente che scopre un varco dimensionale mentre siamo a letto, a dormire, aperto per caso, come se fosse venuto a trovarci?! Nessuno associa un simile evento a quello che è, cioè un Dono divino. Nessuno. Nemmeno un prete.

Qualsiasi cosa inspiegabile, se non ha l’aspetto vago di una madonna o di un santo, è comunque mandato dal demonio.

Per fortuna fummo adottati ancora prima che potessero decidere di esorcizzarci.

Un’adozione insolita: un uomo solo, senza compagna.

Non era una famiglia quella a cui andavamo incontro, ce ne accorgemmo subito. Era un uomo che aveva anche pagato perché l’adozione fosse messa a tacere. Non lo seppi con sicurezza, ero troppo piccolo per comprenderlo subito, ma con il tempo mi rendevo conto che quella non era una famiglia.

Era un uomo ed anche piuttosto scaltro, incapace a trattare con i bambini, che cominciò sin da subito ad iniziarci ad un mondo complicato in cui era normale aprire e chiudere dimensioni.

Ciò nonostante non ci separò.

Ne aveva l’intenzione, lo sapevo, non mi sopportava e diceva che era una perdita di tempo avere a che fare con me, ero piccolo e ribelle, con poca voglia di spingere Saga in quel mondo, con la consapevolezza che tutti volevano che io ne fossi escluso.

Ma egli non era il solo ad aver prelevato due bambini e in quella casa isolata, c’era sempre anche qualcun altro, un’altra persona che mi osservava, in silenzio e mi sorrideva spesso. Era sempre un adulto, ma a differenza del nostro padre adottivo, era intelligente.

Quella persona, di cui non ricordo nemmeno il nome, cominciò ad insegnarmi cosa voleva dire controllare le dimensioni, perché era convinto che anche io avessi il Dono, solo un po’ più sopito rispetto a quello di Saga. Aveva ragione, dopotutto due gemelli, nati quasi nello stesso istante, con quasi la stessa mappatura astrale, non potevano essere così diversi come il nostro padre adottivo continuava a ripetere.

Così mi venne insegnato a chiudere i portali, per me era più facile muovermi sulla chiusura che sull’apertura, così come per Saga era semplicissimo aprirli, ma così difficile chiuderli.

Ci completavamo, come era naturale che fosse.

Il mio maestro, che poi ho scoperto essere uno dei più importanti e famosi Portatori di Memoria della storia del Santuario moderno, in realtà si occupata di me a tempo perso, perché seguiva un altro Gold Saint, bambino allora, come noi, che era tra l’altro un amico di mio fratello.

Io esistevo solo per quell’uomo e per mio fratello, il primo sosteneva l’importanza di sviluppare le mie capacità di supporto a Saga, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, il secondo mi adorava e per lui ero tutto.

Quando dico che ero tutto non scherzo, Saga si sentiva perso senza di me, in ogni campo, anche se non avrebbe dovuto. Le sue capacità, il Dono, così come viene chiamato dalla maggior parte dei fedeli legati al culto di Athena, in mio fratello era talmente evidente che nessuno aveva messo mai in dubbio il suo ruolo di Gold Saint, sin da quando eravamo stati adottati da quell’uomo.

Solo il mio maestro dubitava, ma non sulle capacità di mio fratello, quanto sulla possibilità che il Dono fosse stabile per lui. Mi chiedeva spesso se Saga aveva problemi a controllare il suo potere, io gli rispondevo sinceramente che a volte era troppo forte e che era sempre stato fragile. Quando, quell’uomo di cui mi fidavo mi chiedeva se aveva debolezze fisiche, io gli rispondevo con un cenno del capo: “Anche...”

Egli non capiva, mentre il nostro finto padre non voleva capire.

Saga era forte, ma di una debolezza interiore che, a sette anni, non riuscivo a spiegare.

Una notte, perché sempre nella notte veniva meno il controllo sulle nostre capacità, mi svegliai con la netta sensazione che qualcosa non andasse. Saga non era al mio fianco ed acuii i miei sensi per cercare la sua figuretta nella casa isolata. Non c’era.

Mi alzai, la piccola camicia da notte che scivolava a terra, troppo grande per me. Inciampai più volte sull’orlo, mentre, con orrore, correvo fino alla spiaggia, il vento forte di una tempesta lontana, che, probabilmente durava da tutta la notte.

La spiaggia era piena di boati, le onde si frangevano con forza sugli scogli, era una terribile visione, un caos ed un disordine che mal si addiceva a questo mondo.

Sull’orlo del disordine, Saga era in piedi, fermo di fronte ad un portale frastagliato, dal quale si poteva scorgere chiaramente un braccio femminile che ne fuoriusciva.

Mio fratello mi sentì arrivare, si voltò verso di me, aveva gli occhi arrossati dalle lacrime, i suoi capelli sembravano troppo scuri per appartenergli, così mi apparivano almeno, col senno di poi avrei interpretato diversamente quell’aspetto inquietante. La mano femminile aveva stretto quella di mio fratello, che sembrava pronto a partire per un luogo misterioso.

“Saga!” gridai, troppo distante e al di sopra del vento che turbinava intorno a noi “Che fai?”

Mio fratello mi guardò, tristemente e mormorò qualcosa, ma era troppo basso il tono della sua voce e troppo forte il rumore del mare.

“Scordatelo!” urlai ancora, gettandomi avanti ed afferrandolo.

Con tutta la mia energia, come il mio maestro mi aveva insegnato, richiusi il portale, mentre intorno a noi una parte della confusione e del disordine si affievoliva. Saga era lì, sotto di me, lo avevo schiacciato contro la sabbia e gli premevo le spalle a terra, cercando in quel suo aspetto normale, quello inquietante ed insolito che avevo visto nella luce dell’altra dimensione.

Eppure di fronte a me c’era mio fratello, i capelli color miele e gli occhi azzurri, in lacrime, ma pur sempre azzurri. Anche se la notte era tempestata dal vento forte e dal fragore del mare, la luce flebile della luna bastava ad alluminarlo così chiaramente, da renderlo normale.

“Sei impazzito?”

Si accucciò contro di me, come faceva spesso nei momenti di disperazione.

“Hai fatto un grandissimo casino!” pianse, con forza “Stavo facendo la cosa giusta!”

Scossi il capo, mi venne voglia di picchiarlo più di una volta in quel frangente, quella sera, quella notte. Lo trascinai in casa, dandogli dell’idiota ad ogni passo, lo spinsi sotto la doccia, per lavare via la sabbia su entrambi, lo lavai, lo rinchiusi in un asciugamano, sembravo molto più grande di quanto effettivamente fossi, al contrario, Saga mi appariva così piccolo da spingermi a credere che non fossimo gemelli.

Solo dopo qualche ora, in solitario, nella notte, Saga mi spiegò che cosa stesse facendo e rimasi in silenzio mentre mi raccontava di come gli era stato spiegato di allontanarsi dal mondo, per evitare di contaminarlo.

Molte parole nemmeno le conoscevamo e già ne faceva un uso spropositato. Per me esisteva solo la certezza che non potevo vivere senza mio fratello e glielo ripetei così tante volte quella notte che rimasi sveglio fino al mattino, anche dopo che lui si fu addormentato, esausto e distrutto.

L’idea che oltre quelle porte ci fosse qualcuno, una madre o un mostro, che potesse portarmi via Saga aumentò il mio disagio con le dimensioni e cominciai ad affinare l’arte della chiusura delle stesse, così come quella di aprirle.

“Perché vuoi imparare ad aprire le dimensioni?” mi chiese un giorno il mio maestro, in una delle sue pause lunghe di meditazione.

“Devo imparare ad aprirle, per andare a recuperare mio fratello, se ce ne fosse bisogno!” confessai.

Il dubbio, apparso sul volto di quell’uomo, rimase impresso nella mia memoria a lungo.

Il mio maestro sciolse la sua posizione meditativa per venire ad inginocchiarsi di fronte a me, per mettermi una mano sulla spalla: “Tuo fratello è forte, non ha bisogno di essere ripescato nelle dimensioni... Il Dono della Dea brilla nel suo piccolo corpo.”

Scossi il capo, mentre le lacrime mi punsero gli occhi, ripensando all’evento sulla spiaggia: “Ne siete convinti tutti, tranne lui ... e me!”

 

 

Il nostro padre adottivo un giorno venne ad avvisarci che Saga sarebbe stato presentato al Grande Tempio, al contrario, io sarei rimasto in disparte.

Non avevo mai visto discutere così animatamente il mio maestro e nostro padre come quel giorno.

Saga non dormiva da giorni, era stanco e prese la notizia con molto distacco, quasi con una scrollata di spalle, come a dire che per lui non faceva nessuna differenza.

Di solito non origliavo i discorsi degli adulti, ma in questo caso non potevo farne a meno perché ci riguardavano in prima persona.

“Non ha senso come discorso. Dovrebbero essere presentati entrambi...” il mio maestro era molto convinto di questo argomento.

“Perché? E’ Saga il destinato, no?” osservò, con un’aria pacata l’altro, mettendo in ordine la stanza ed ascoltando appena le ragioni di colui di cui mi fidavo ciecamente.

“Sì, ma abbiamo ancora molto da imparare sulla dinamica dei gemelli. Credo sia più sicuro presentarli entrambi.”

“Non sono mai esistiti due Gold Saint per uno stesso segno.”

“No, ma la storia ha sempre fatto notare che per il segno dei gemelli c’era sempre bisogno di un equilibratore. Kanon è l’equilibrio di Saga, separali adesso e succederà...”

“Non succederà nulla! Saga è capace di aprire e chiudere le porte, non ha bisogno di un portiere capace solo di spingere la porta dopo l’apertura! Andiamo... hai già un piccolo allievo decoroso ed abile da mostrare al Santuario, Aiolos è già pronto, no?”

“Sei proprio un ottuso, quando parli in questo modo! Per me che tu lo presenti come tuo allievo e non come mio non fa nessuna differenza! Purché Kanon non sia dimenticato agli occhi della Dea!”

Smisi di seguire in quel momento, ero così nervoso ed arrabbiato che non volevo neanche sapere il seguito. In realtà non odiavo il fatto che avessero deciso di non prendermi in considerazione, non lo apprezzavo, ma allo stesso tempo non era quella la mia preoccupazione maggiore.

Ciò che non sopportavo è che ci usassero, me e Saga, per i loro grandi progetti superiori.

Nessuno di loro si rendeva conto di quello che noi volevamo, di quante difficoltà avessimo e di come avevamo sinceramente bisogno di essere considerati per quello che eravamo, cioè innanzitutto esseri umani.

Saga era seduto sul letto della nostra stanza e mi fissava, molto calmo, stranamente calmo: “Ci separano, ma tanto torno sempre qui da te.”

“Non è quello il problema. Io non voglio essere subordinato a nessun potere superiore. Andiamocene via. Tanto sappiamo controllare entrambi il tuo potere!”

A quel tempo veramente il mio ruolo, dal minuscolo punto di vista di un ragazzino, era di supporto a Saga, per evitargli problemi con quella specie di maledizione che ci era toccata in sorte.

“E dove vanno due bambini soli? Come sopravvivono? Il mondo è degli adulti...”

Con passi leggeri mi sedetti al suo fianco e gli presi la mano, stringendola nella mia, mentre poggiava il capo sulla mia spalla. Non avevo una risposta alla sua domanda, ne un progetto. Saremmo andati in giro per i sobborghi di una città qualsiasi, saremmo sopravvissuti nei rifiuti della società. Potevamo rinchiuderci volontariamente in un orfanotrofio, un altro. Bugie... ci avrebbero cercati ed avevano i mezzi per scovarci in ogni angolo di questo universo perché avevamo una scia dietro di noi, così chiara, il nostro cosmo.

“Kanon, sai... la mamma è morta per colpa mia. Me l’ha detto la Signora oltre la porta. Quella che voleva portarmi via. In realtà non era nostra madre, lei, ma è come se lo fosse. Il mio potere nasce dall’incontro di due dimensioni, quindi sono a cavallo tra due mondi, uno integro ed uno corrotto. Il problema è che nella mia vita ci saranno momenti in cui prevarrà il corrotto, in altri in cui sarà più forte l’integro. È per questo motivo che non dovrebbero scegliere il Saint dei Gemelli con il metodo classico con cui vengono scelti i Gold Saint.”

Lo osservai, dubbioso: “Se te l’ha detto nostro padre, sono solo sciocchezze.” Constatai, cupo.

“No... me l’ha raccontato la Signora oltre la porta. La costellazione dei Gemelli è una delle più complesse del cosmo, perché... ogni stella ne racchiude tante altre. È come se fosse una sorta di scatola piena di stelle, di cui solo alcune sono visibili ad occhio nudo, ma tutte collaborano affinché sia così forte. Per questo governa le dimensioni, ogni stella è una porta che apre ad altre stelle ed è come se si corresse in circolo. Ciò non vuol dire che io non debba essere scelto dal Cloth. La Signora mi ha detto che, anche se sono un rischio, solo io verrò scelto dal Cloth ed anche quando i nostri maestri avranno deciso di presentarci entrambi, l’armatura sceglierà me, perché io sono il Gold Saint di Gemini. Però c’è il rischio, il rischio che il disequilibrio dei Gemelli non mi permetta di esserlo fino in fondo... la Signora ha detto che avrei potuto rinunciare, seguendola nelle dimensioni. Era quello che volevo fare.”

“Stupido... senza di me.” Scossi il capo, stringendo forte la sua mano.

Sollevò lo sguardo verso il mio ed io mi specchiai nei suoi occhi chiari, come egli si specchiava nei miei.

“Tu dovevi rimanere per difendere Athena.”

“L’armatura non mi sceglie. Lo hai detto tu stesso.”

“Senza di me, sì. Abbiamo la stessa mappa astrale, avrebbe scelto te che già avevi appreso a controllare il tuo cosmo. Ti avrebbe protetto nel tuo ruolo.”

Lo spinsi sul letto con un colpo deciso contro le spalle, Saga si lasciò andare all’indietro, accogliendomi tra le sue braccia. Fui io a piangere, ancora una volta, all’idea di vivere senza mio fratello, come faceva a parlarne con così tanta tranquillità?

“Se mai ti verrà in mente di parlare di nuovo con la Signora, dille che noi abbiamo solo questa vita! Lei si potrà scegliere tutti i suoi mondi e le sue dimensioni, ma a noi è data solo questa! Sei tu il Saint di Gemini, fratello, io son qui soltanto per ricordarti che hai la forza di esserlo fino in fondo!”

Ed è così che avrei dovuto fare... ma la saggezza a sette anni è di gran lunga più evidente che a quindici.

 

 

Il problema è che avevo vissuto l’isolamento, la consacrazione di Saga a Gold Saint, il nostro amore, che intanto era sbocciato come consapevolezza di non volere, da umani, vivere la nostra vita con qualcun altro, la separazione, per via del suo ruolo e del modo in cui lui lo viveva e, per concludere, la sua desolazione, quando non era stato scelto come nuovo Grande Sacerdote.

Questo non vuol dire che io stia giustificando me stesso, ma avevo avuto una serie di esperienze alle spalle che mi avevano reso molto scettico nei confronti del mondo e, soprattutto, mi avevano dato poca fiducia nel sistema stesso del Santuario.

Si dipingevano come salvatori del mondo, poi coltivavano le loro serpi in seno. Quante storie intorno ai Saint violenti che usavano quei bambini come se fossero oggetti da coltivare, in cui inculcare i loro estremismi religiosi?

In più c’era la consapevolezza più grave.

Io e Saga eravamo stati tenuti separati, al Santuario nemmeno sapevano chi fossi.

Nonostante le osservazioni del mio maestro, io non esistevo.

Non esistevo nel mondo degli uomini, non esistevo nel mondo dei Saint. Ero un perfetto nessuno, tranne che per mio fratello, che tornava sempre a cercarmi, che passava con me i giorni e le notti, quando non doveva svolgere il suo ruolo di difensore della giustizia, sempre più osannato dalla popolazione, disprezzato dalle alte sfere.

Io soffrivo per Saga, per come fingevano tutti di apprezzarlo, per poi metterlo da parte per via dei suoi evidenti problemi di equilibrio. Disprezzavo chi lo disprezzava e mi chiedevo ogni istante perché nessuno provasse a vederlo per quello che era, cioè una persona.

Soffrivo per noi, ma anche solo per me stesso.

Per questo chiesi a Saga di ripensare al suo modo di fare, al suo essere servizievole nei confronti di un sistema che alla fin fine non si fidava di lui al contrario di me.

Io mi fidavo di mio fratello, sapevo che mai avrebbe reso ancora più complicata la nostra situazione, credevo veramente che Saga tenesse a me più di quanto tenesse a quella sciocca struttura di difesa che aveva modificato per sempre le nostre vite.

Invece no, mi sbagliai ed il mio errore fu ripagato con ancora più dolore per me.

Forse era per questo che ancora non riuscivo, dopo tredici anni, a superare il momento esatto in cui eravamo stati separati, forse perché quella separazione l’aveva voluta Saga e mi aspettavo il disprezzo di tutti, ma non di mio fratello.

 

 

Mi levai dal letto.

Saga si era addormentato ed era stato difficile staccarlo da me, senza farlo svegliare, ma ci ero riuscito.

Era stato proprio quello il problema: il disprezzo, il suo credere che bastasse rinchiudermi per risolvere i suoi problemi, quando, a sette anni, diceva che io ero la soluzione. Ero cresciuto pensando che fossimo entrambi una cosa sola, poi, ad un tratto, mi aveva respinto, solo perché gli chiedevo di trovare una soluzione insieme a quella sorta di impantanamento soffocante che era diventata la nostra vita.

Mi appoggiai alla finestra e lo osservai, nella notte.

Ci sono dei momenti nella vita di un uomo in cui ci si ritrova a dover fare delle scelte, io avrei potuto scegliere in quel momento.

Potevo vendicarmi, abbandonandolo come lui aveva fatto con me. Sarei stato sicuramente meno crudele, gli avrei lasciato i soldi per andare avanti, lo avrei abbandonato in una casa calda, non in una cella immersa nelle acque della Grecia da cui era impossibile uscire.

Potevo vendicarmi, uccidendolo. Escludevo questa possibilità a priori , non lo avevo mai voluto veramente e poi la morte è una liberazione, non dimentichiamolo.

Potevo vendicarmi, raccontandogli tutta la storia. In questo caso avrei potuto finalmente vedere i suoi occhi, avrei potuto capire se si era veramente pentito o se continua a vivere il suo ruolo di Saint anche ora che non aveva più cosmo.

Potevo vendicarmi, amandolo.

Quest’ultima possibilità mi fece ridere a lungo, una risata liberatoria, di quelle che non si riescono a trattenere.

Il problema era che lo stavo già amando, sin da quando eravamo nati, quell’amore dettato dal legame di sangue, avvalorato dalle disavventure che si attraversano insieme.

Eravamo fratelli, non potevo negarlo a me stesso.

E Saga mi amava?

Si, ma nei limiti del suo ruolo.

Mi voltai ed aprii con calma la finestra, poi le persiane, lasciando che la luce della luna, alta nel cielo, scivolasse nella stanza in ombra. Il mare era calmo, piatto come lo avevo visto poche volte. Un riflesso allungato, come lingua d’argento sull’acqua, segnava tremolante la tavola che si stendeva fino all’orizzonte.

Le sue braccia si infilarono sotto le mie e mi strinsero, silenziosamente, contro di lui. Le sue mani ricercarono le mie dita e le strinsero, intrecciandole piano, le sue labbra si posarono sul mio collo ed un brivido scivolò sotto la mia pelle.

Non era il freddo, non era il fastidio, era quel piacere sottile di cui sentivo profondamente la mancanza.

“Ho sognato. Ho capito.”

Fissai la luna che ci osservava con il suo singolo occhio divertito del mondo.

“Cosa hai sognato?”

“Una storia molto complicata... credo che si possa sostituire a tutte le bugie che mi hai raccontato sull’incidente...”

Ridacchiai, stringendo le sue dita: “Ma dai?”

“Sì...”

Non aggiunse altro e questo mi mandò in collera, era ben comprensibile dal respiro accelerato nel mio petto, ma Saga non si scompose, restò calmo, come era capace di fare più di quanto riuscissi io, almeno nei momenti migliori.

“Se il sogno era vero, son così stanco di quella storia che sono felice di essere tornato così, senza poteri. Se il sogno non era vero, ho veramente una grandissima fantasia.”

“...”

“Ti ho fatto soffrire molto, Kanon. Mi dispiace, ciononostante sai che, nelle stesse identiche circostanze in cui stavamo vivendo, avrei fatto lo stesso errore centinaia di volte e nello stesso modo. Ero così ottuso da aver dimenticato che il problema, in realtà, ero io... e che ti rinchiudevo perché smettessi di essere il mio equilibrio.”

Cioè, mi aveva rinchiuso per evitare che la parte incontrollabile di sé potesse essere equilibrata da me, gran bel tentativo, Saga! Una balla più grande non potevi inventartela, visto che sostenevi il contrario mentre giravi la chiave nella serratura un attimo prima di gettarla via!

Stavo per respingerlo una volta, per tutte, ma qualcosa mi trattenne, forse il fatto che stavo così bene tra le sue braccia da lasciarmi andare ad un sospiro di troppo:

“Ed ora ti senti meno ottuso?”

“No... ma mi sento più umano.”

Mi fece voltare ed io eseguii, passivamente la sua richiesta, mi abbracciò, poggiando il capo sulla mia spalla e cullandomi gentilmente nella notte.

Ero seccato, ma dio ! quando mi piaceva quella stretta! Non potevo negarlo a nessuno, nemmeno a me stesso.

“Ti è facile. Non hai più il cosmo!” infierii, crudelmente, tuttavia stringendolo contro di me, il suo pigiama di seta sfiorava così piacevolmente il mio corpo, indossavo solo una canottiera scura ed un pantalone leggero.

La sua mano salì a sfiorarmi gentilmente il petto, mentre posò di nuovo le labbra sul mio collo.

“Saga, smettila...” sussurrai, consapevole di non riuscire ad andare oltre.

Fece cadere di nuovo il suo braccio e la mano cercò la mia, ancora intrecciando le nostre dita.

“Cosa vuoi ottenere, così?” chiesi, mentre la mia mano si muoveva teneramente lungo la sua schiena, seguendo il profilo della colonna vertebrale.

“Voglio solo mio fratello... nessun’altro.”

“Forse è troppo tardi, te ne rendi conto?”

Rimase in silenzio, a lungo, la carezza leggera delle sue ciglia mi fece capire che aveva chiuso gli occhi, per lui il discorso poteva fermarsi lì.

 

 

Saga aveva il capo poggiato sulla mia spalla, la sua mano si muoveva in angoli poco decorosi del mio corpo che reagivano con una certa scaltrezza a simili trattamenti.

“E’ piacevole...” mormorai, trattenendo un ansimo più forte.

“Lo so!” osservò, mentre il suo lavoro era nascosto dal lenzuolo che ci copriva entrambi.

Mi baciò l’angolo della bocca, così, per gioco, mentre mi finiva velocemente con la mano e si istallava tra le mie gambe, appoggiando il pugno chiuso sul mio petto, appuntando sulle dita il mento e fissandomi dal basso, la mano sporca del mio seme se la portò quasi subito alle labbra, ripulendola con la lingua.

“Smettila, che schifo!”

“Perché? A me piace tutto di te!”

Detto questo, sparì oltre il bordo della coperta e dio solo sa quello che mi fece mentre io mi rifiutavo di guardare.

Saga era così, molto spontaneo anche in quei momenti.

Eravamo solo ai primi giochi che due ragazzi fanno per scoprire il loro corpo e non ricordo di aver mai goduto così tanto come con mio fratello.

“Se ci sarà mai permesso di vivere come esseri umani, io non voglio che te, Kanon...”

“Anche io...”

 

 

In quel momento non avrei mai pensato di dover affrontare la questione in situazioni così estreme, con mio fratello che viveva in un sogno tutto quello che avevamo passato ed io che lo vivevo in un incubo. Tuttavia, restava la consapevolezza di quella piccola dichiarazione, suggellata dalla mia risposta.

E questa era forse l’ultima occasione che l’universo ci dava.

In più avevo la crescente certezza che se Saga non fosse rinato senza poteri, non avrebbe mai ammesso di riuscire a sopportare quella vita. Il suo disequilibrio lo avrebbe portato comunque a perdersi nelle dimensioni, dove lo attendeva la Signora che era pronta a sigillare la sua vita per sempre.

Era l’unica occasione ed anche l’ultima, sprecarla sarebbe stata come ammettere che il cosmo aveva vinto su ognuno di noi.

Avevo ancora tanta rabbia in corpo, tanta poca sopportazione. Saga, al contrario, viveva più serenamente quella scelta, ma non mi meravigliava: egli sarebbe stato capace di vivere serenamente la decisione, a sette anni, di perdersi nelle dimensioni, figuriamoci se quella possibilità, tanto più positiva, non lo spingeva a seguire serenamente un istinto.

Così la sua mano scivolò sotto la mia maglietta, salì a pizzicarmi un capezzolo, mentre le sue labbra si schiudevano contro le mie clavicole, seguendo un antico rito che, lo sapeva bene, mi faceva impazzire.

Non fui capace di respingerlo, non ne avevo la voglia, ne la forza, entrambe erano risucchiate da quell’istinto perverso che Saga conosceva meglio di chiunque altro tra di noi.

Quella stessa mano che titillava il mio petto scivolò in basso, a cercare ciò che non gli fu difficile afferrare dentro il mio intimo, visto che già aveva reagito abbastanza alle sue attenzioni, quindi scivolò con tutto se stesso lungo il mio corpo, inginocchiandosi di fronte a me.

Lo fissai dall’alto, mentre con metodo, faceva scivolare il mio pantalone fino a metà gamba e si concentrava sul mio corpo, mentre mi baciava e leccava gentilmente, come non ricordavo neanche più come fosse capace di fare.

In realtà era diverso.

Non era come tredici anni prima, allora eravamo solo ragazzi. C’erano di mezzo altre esperienza, altri modi di vivere quella parte di mondo. Non ci feci però più caso dopo un po’, restavamo io e Saga, il nostro sogno ad occhi aperti di una vita in questo mondo in cui non c’eravamo che noi.

In un certo senso, quel sogno di quei due ragazzini isolati sin dalla nascita da un universo troppo complicato per le loro vite si stava concretizzando in quella seconda vita in solitudine.

Finimmo sul letto, naturalmente, come quando eravamo ragazzi ed i nostri piccoli momenti di intimità li vivevamo nascosti tra le lenzuola, ma stavolta con nessun intendo di nasconderci.

Saga aveva una pelle così chiara, che sembrava uscito da una bara, in effetti, era quello che era successo. Eravamo diversi anche in quello, quei tredici anni ci avevano resi diversi. Ero sempre stato più abbronzato, ma ora lo ero anche di più e la luna, con i suoi raggi delicati, lo metteva tanto in evidenza.

“Sei così forte...” sussurrò improvvisamente, mentre affondavo in lui con maggiore vigore, i nostri corpi sudati, le sue mani strette intorno alle mie braccia a saggiare una muscolatura forgiata nei mari.

Con un altro colpo di reni lo feci sussultare, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime: “Tu non sei da meno...”

Osservai, baciandolo a lungo, perso in quel legame silenzioso che ci eravamo creati tra la polvere ed il fango.

Le sue gambe premevano contro i miei fianchi e percepivo quella forza in maniera incredibile, una stretta tutta umana.

“Facciamolo ancora fino a che non siamo esausti...” mormorò in una piccola pausa tra un bacio appassionato e l’altro.

“Non pensare di addolcirmi la pillola della vita con questo sistema indecoroso!” risposi, abbastanza contrito, tuttavia le sue contrazioni mi spingevano violentemente verso un’accettazione sempre più incontrollabile delle nostre esistenze.

 

 

Ci svegliammo all’alba, o meglio, io mi svegliai all’alba e mi alzai dal letto umido per andare a chiudere la persiana, rimasta aperta durante la notte. Crollai di nuovo tra le lenzuola, scomposto, grugnendo di disappunto perché avevo talmente sonno da non riuscire a dormire per la stanchezza.

Saga, da parte sua, si svegliò in quel momento, ridacchiando e accucciandosi a me, intrecciando le nostre gambe, ancora una volta.

Scossi il capo e feci per staccarlo da me, ma ero troppo debole e avevo poca determinazione, fatto sta che finii chiuso in quell’abbraccio, mentre mio fratello sentenziava, ridacchiando: “Buongiorno!”

“Chiudi quella bocca e dormi!”

“Come siamo burberi al mattino!” osservò, mentre la sua mano cercava, ancora una volta, di risvegliarmi.

“Saga...” lo supplicai, mentre si arrotolava addosso a me, ridendo e trovando posto tra le mie braccia, a forza, l’avambraccio infilato sotto il mio dorso, il capo sulla mia spalla, la mano libera aperta sul mio stomaco.

“Va bene, mi calmo...” e rimanemmo così, nel calore della stanza che si faceva un po’ alla volta più consistente.

Doveva essere prestissimo, la luce penetrava prepotentemente attraverso i fori delle persiane.

“E’ bello stare qui, tra le tue braccia. Essere tuo, essere mio. È’ una bella sensazione. Penso di non essermi mai sentito più vivo di così.”

Non credevo alle mie orecchie, non volevo proprio crederci.

“Possibile che non ti manca la tua vita?”

Rimase a lungo in silenzio, giocando con i peli del mio petto, il leggero solletico che mi trasmetteva quel tocco, involontariamente inclinava la mia bocca in un debole sorriso.

“Non ho più il mio cosmo, va bene così.”

Eppure a me sembrava che si stesse convincendo di qualcosa, come se io potessi apparire ai suoi occhi come l’unica alternativa, il ripiego.

Sollevai il braccio libero, quello che non era occupato dal suo peso. Mi fissai il palmo e scrutai le piccole fossette nella pelle, la linea della vita, quella del destino... una volta incuriosito, o particolarmente confuso, avevo chiesto a qualcuno di leggermela, non ricordo nemmeno chi, forse uno dei miei vecchi compagni, sotto l’oceano, qualcuno di loro aveva detto di essere particolarmente bravo in quel tipo di mestiere.

Saga sollevò la mano e seguì un’ipotetica linea sul mio palmo, piano, quella che meno di tutte era evidente.

“Anche sulla mia mano, questa linea quasi non si vede...”

Ridacchiai: “La linea della felicità? Sono solo sciocchezze...”

“Vedendo le nostre facce non si direbbe.”

Aprii meglio le dita e mio fratello portò la sua mano ad intrecciarsi con la mia.

“Sto bene con te, Saga... ti voglio bene come non l’ho mai voluto a nessun altro, ma dentro di me so che per ora non c’è posto per questa felicità nella mia vita.”

Continuammo per un po’ ad osservare le nostre mani intrecciate, ad ascoltare il nostro respiro sincronizzato.

“Con o senza cosmo, questa volta rinuncerei veramente al mio ruolo. Non sono adatto, non è quello che voglio.”

Un profondo sospiro, da parte mia, annunciò cupamente la mia decisione.

 

 

“Tornerai...”  .Mi chiese, semplicemente, appoggiato ad una parete della stanza. “Tornerai a prendermi?”

Non era una novità per me vederlo piangere, ma per una volta non volevo lasciarmi intenerire.

Avevo incontrato vecchie facce tornando in questo luogo, in realtà non pensavo che qualcuno fosse già tornato al Santuario prima di noi, invece si.

Naturalmente, c’era la persona che più mi aspettavo di vedere.

Aiolos.

Non ho mai creduto che potesse rimanere separato dal suo mondo troppo a lungo. Ho sempre creduto che il Sagittario fosse l’essenza stessa del Santuario, dato il suo attaccamento ai propri doveri di Saints. In un certo senso con il suo modo di fare aveva un po’ contaminato mio fratello per anni, rendendo Saga quello che era stato.

Chi è causa del suo mal...

“Se vorrò, tornerò.”

“Capisco...”

Anche se non lo vedevo, aveva chinato lo sguardo, il leggero fruscio della tunica risuonò nella stanza ed il suo abbraccio, così veloce, non mi meravigliò.

Per una volta che i ruoli risultavano invertiti...

“Non ti posso fermare. Non ti fermerò, ma sappi che non cercherò nessun’altra ragione di vita.”

“Va bene. Accetto la sfida!” cercai di sdrammatizzare, voltandomi e facendomi abbracciare.

La sua fronte si poggiò sulla mia ed io lo fissai dritto negli occhi, lo stesso fece lui, senza chinare mai lo sguardo.

“Saga...” lo chiamai, afferrandolo per i fianchi “... sappi che ti lascio qui solo perché se dovessi perdere il controllo del Dono, qualcuno potrebbe riportarti indietro. Non è un’autorizzazione a strusciarti tutti i tuoi ex amanti ...”

Il colpo che mi arrivò al petto, con il pugno chiuso, fu tutt’altro che gentile, ma me lo ero meritato, chiuse gli occhi e continuò a piangere.

“Idiota...” lo ripeté tante di quelle volte tra le lacrime che mi fece solo tenerezza.

 

 

Ed ora sono qui, da solo.

Non mi pento di aver lasciato Saga alla sua gente, ma so che tornerò.

Ho solo bisogno del giusto tempo, non per dimenticare, ma per capire perché ad alcuni non è dato essere felici subito. Ho visto tanti aspetti di questo mondo, conosciuto tante persone, eppure, ad oggi, a tanti aspetti di questa realtà non riesco a dare la loro giusta dimensione.

So che alla fine cederò, accetterò di perdonarlo, così come lui ha accettato di perdonarmi, ma per adesso ho solo bisogno di viaggiare, comprendere, capire perché non sono stato capace di essere subito felice.

Sarà che, con il tempo, ci si abitua all’infelicità e, pare strano, ma, per entrare nell’ottica che una brutta storia sia veramente finita, bisogna prima comprenderne ogni singolo aspetto.

Insomma, noi esseri umani siamo strani: cerchiamo la felicità, ma quando abbiamo sofferto troppo la rifuggiamo per evitare di soffrire ancora di più.

Mi osservo ancora la mano, in questo tramonto che scurisce, su questo lungo mare che per la prima volta ha visto me e Saga abbracciarci sinceramente dopo tanto tempo.

E’ così impercettibile e spezzettata quella linea... ma c’è.


End file.
